


That's not fair

by Erule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: The reader and Dean spend Halloween together.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That's not fair

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester x reader  
> Warnings: angst, fluff, implied smut, taking place during 15x14!  
> Word Count: 1157  
> A/N: enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

The first time you saw him you immediately thought: Oh my God, he’s an idiot.  
I mean, no one could have blamed you at the time, as Dean liked to fool around with all the girls he came across and seemed not being serious about a lot of things. Thinking about it now, however, you almost feel guilty for having those prejudices, because that was his way of being carefree in his twenties. Now you know well that Dean was never a boy who only thought about getting laid with all the girls he met, but an older brother to someone who never had a father (Sam), a hunter who stopped an Apocalypse, a man with important trauma who, despite them, still tries to keep a pinch of hope in his heart. This you could never have even conceived of when you met him shortly before his father's death, crossing him by chance during a trip to a vampire nest where your best friend at the time had later died. It was as if that smell, that sorrow in the eyes, followed you wherever you went and in the beginning it was precisely that that tied you to Dean, when he texted you his condolences, forced by Bobby. You remember it well, because it was the last message you received from Dean before meeting him again, years later, when he was no longer himself, but a demon. And you didn't understand it, even then, when he asked you Hey sweetie, what is such a beautiful girl doing here all alone? without even recognizing you. It didn't seem strange to you, because it was pretty obvious that a charming guy like him could never recognize an ordinary girl like you. It seemed strange to you, because Sam wasn't with him. At that point, Sam could be either dead or alive and well somewhere searching for his missing brother. The second option was then confirmed when you caught a glimpse of Sam outside the bar window, while Dean was watching you with a different look from the suffering one he usually had and that had connected you so much in your younger years. It was then that something in your head clicked. You then jumped up, grabbed him by surprise by the wrists and joined them together, pushing him against the counter. You still remember his words: Wow, if this was what you wanted, you could have told me right away, I would have satisfied you. Then everyone ran away and Sam broke in to help you. You stayed with them and Castiel until Dean came to his senses, then you ran away. Or at least, this was what Dean had always thought of you, but you would only know it years later. You had simply gone away, to another case, without meeting Dean, partly because you didn't like him and partly because there was no need for him to thank you.  
The third and last time your path crossed Dean's was after Cas died. Death had connected you once again. You shared your sadness for your best friend and he shared his sadness for Castiel. Let's just say, to celebrate life, you and Dean spent a night together and after that, you never parted ways.  
That's why, years later, you're so happy to see him smiling as you can celebrate all the holidays he and Sam haven't been able to celebrate for a lifetime. The Winchesters have just returned home and they’re looking forward to decorating their pumpkins with you and Jack. Dean's eyes sparkle like a child when he first sees a roller coaster. This vision fills your heart with warmth.  
«Hey baby, are you okay?» he asks, kissing your hair as you prepare the pumpkins on the table.  
«Yes, I'm just happy.»  
«Oh good! Usually we are always on the edge of a cliff, it's nice to finally be able to say something different, for once!»  
«You're right» you reply, smiling.  
That evening you sit at the table, a table laden with sweets, cakes, sweet rolls and other very good things to eat. Dean sits in front of you and gestures for you to take one of the sweet rolls from the basket, biting his lower lip as he points them to you, eyes as happy as ever.  
That's when you think That’s not fair, getting up from your chair to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Because, with a single nod, he would be able to make you do anything. Because, with a single nod, he would be able to make you imagine everything (dirty or not). Because, it’s not fair that this is one of the few times in his entire life that he has had the opportunity to celebrate Halloween.  
«What was that for?» he asks.  
You shrugs.  
«You’ve got such a pretty face, that’s all.»  
He giggles.  
«Oh, shush!»  
Since that time, every memory is shrouded in fog. You certainly laughed until your stomach hurt. Castiel was certainly late and Jack filled him with questions about where he was because he had missed him. Sam certainly asked to Mrs. Butters the recipe for her sweet rolls. Then, at the end of the dinner, Dean certainly took your hand to take you somewhere, but you don't remember where.  
A part of you thinks you know it well, as you get up to go to meet Dean, who is drinking some Whiskey that has remained on the table, with his bathrobe on. The other part really has no idea.  
«Are you still drinking?» you ask. Dean turns to look at you, surprised.  
«Why are you up? Bad dreams?»  
«Bad memory» you answer, leaning on the door jamb.  
«Don't you remember what happened?» Dean asks, approaching you. If it weren't for that bathrobe and slippers, the scene wouldn't be so funny but it is.  
«You're not sexy like that, Dean» you tell him, giggling.  
«But if I take this off» he begins to say, his voice even more hoarse and seductive if possible, as he takes off his bathrobe and remains only with his boxers, «maybe I could change your mind.»  
He knows your weaknesses by now. Your heart started beating faster and faster in your chest as it took a step towards you and now that it is practically on you, the nose barely touching yours, its breath on your face that tastes of alcohol, he’s making you run out of air.  
«That's not fair» you tell him and he closes his eyes, sliding his lips on your jaw.  
«You know I like to play dirty.»  
At that moment, memories of the evening find space in your head, like your legs twisted around Dean's, his musk scent all over your body, your hands on his back, all your defenses collapsing as you kisses… Yes, that's how the evening definitely ended.  
The best thing is that now it's about to start again.


End file.
